sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfire the Hedgehog
Personality Stormfire Stormfire is a silly and bubbly girl. She likes to goof off a lot. She's smart, but tends to not show it or act like it, and is prone to make dumb decisions and do dumb things anyways. She is painfully loyal and generous. She doesn't usually have much to give, but she will give whatever she can usually. This, however, doesn't exclude occasionally being selfish. She acts a bit odd, which wards off most strangers. When she makes an enemy, she sure can hold a grudge. She usually obsesses and will do anything to hurt them - even if it's petty. Deep down, Stormfire is sweet and loving, but not someone you want to get on the bad side of. Aiko Stormfire, having MPD, has other personalities. This includes Aiko, a lustful being who thinks she's the best woman to ever live. She likes to act loving toward any male around her age, which causes a few awkward moments. Aiko basically acts like a lustful diva who can have who she wants. Aiko rarely comes out. Mr. Stabby Mr. Stabby never actually comes out in Stormfire's body; he comes out in a switchblade she owns. As a child, Stormfire's best friend was a fox name Skullcracken. When he took a turn for murder, he gave her his beloved knife and fled. She never saw him since, which left her devastated. As a coping mechanism, Stormfire made friends with his knife. She will "pretend" to here him talking, and even acts like she takes his advice. When she lashes out with it, she blames the knife. Mr. Stabby rests in her right glove. She doesn't take him out much, but he is the most common personality aside from her own. Enya Enya is a hateful and wrathful being. She hates anyone who comes in contact with, and is always yelling as a response. She takes pleasure in violence, and brings out the strength in Stormfire. Enya will mess you up, and murderous. She especially is hateful toward Stormfire and Sally Acorn. Luckily, she too is rare. Cruella(???) Not much is known about Cruella, aside from the fact she is unfriendly, aware of her predicament, and has no good intentions. Appearance Stormfire has bright Cyan fur and quills. She has two quills on the top and one on the bottom. Her quills are very unkempt and messy. She has bright Chartreuse eyes that are usually widened with joy. Her ears are a bit fluffier than most other hedgehogs'. Her "hair" has three parts. Two very long strands that reach to her chest and one small strand on top. Stormfire has a C-Cup, which she conceals completely in a light blue, tight tank top with lime straps and a blue, horizontal stripe on the right side. Her tail is also very thick and fluffy for a hedgehog. She wears jeans with a black bolt on her left hip. She wears long boots and stockings under her jeans. The boot has stars on her heels and a white stripe down the middle with two thinner black stripes separating from the red. She has two quills protruding from her back. Backstory Stormfire was born with original name of Stormie. Her mother was named Maya and her father Spike. Her best friend growing up was a fox named Scooty, but he insisted it were Skullcracken©. However, she just called him Skully. Skullcracken ended up killing most of his family, and was forced to flee. He gave her his pocket knife as a goodbye gift, and left. Stormfire never really understood why he left, as she was too young to have it explained to her what had happened. When Robotnik took over, she was forced to flee into the woods surrounding the small village. Though, she'd gotten separated from the other survivors and was left alone. She managed to thrive, having been taught many things by her old friend. After a few years, she came across a gray wolf named Stormrage. Stormrage introduced herself as Stormrage, the god of elements. Stormfire, feeling jealous of her name, decided that since she hadn't used her old name in years, she introduced herself as Stormfire, keeping Stormie as a cute nickname. Stormrage was clearly uninterested, but since Stormfire was, she stalked the wolf until she had no other choice but to take her home. Stormrage cleaned her, fed her, clothed her, and let her stay until they found her family. After weeks of looking, Stormrage© grew attached and kept her. Years went by, and Stormfire watched as Stormrage had a life of her own. She married, had a baby, and communicated with friends. Stormfire, tired of being alone and cooped up, decided to set out to find a new friend. While wondering a city she'd only seen once before, she bumped into a golden hedgehog carrying groceries. She of course knocked them down, and had to help pick what she could up. She apologized many times, and after getting a bit annoyed, the golden hedgehog told her it was okay. He introduced himself as Fleetway©. He took her to his place of work. After talking a while, they soon became friends. Stormfire gained a romantic attraction to him after a while, but it's unclear whether his emotions are the same. Stormfire lives a mostly peaceful life, having Stormrage too protective to let her go out and fight Robotnik. Usually when she tries, she ends up getting caught and having Stormrage rescue her again. Powers, Talents, and Abilities Powers Talents -Artistic Eye -Singing Capabilities Abilities -Parkour -Quick and agile feet -Curling into a ball when scared -Acrobatic ability Relationships Stormrage the Wolf© Stormrage, at first, was like a big sister to Stormfire. However, as time went on, Stormfire saw more of a mother figure from her. She'd even catch herself calling her mom from time to time, but tries her best not to even though Stomrage encourages it. Stormfire gets on Stormrage's nerves often, and likes to give her a hard time, but they love each other dearly. Aqua the Hedgewolf© Stormfire sees Aqua as a little brother, a cute playmate to have fun with. Aqua is the only kid Stormfire's ever not been terrified of, but when he was just a baby, she was extremely uncomfortable around him. Zonic the Zone Cop© Stormfire is okay with him, but he'd much rather disown her. Super Sonic Fleetway© These two are very good friends no doubt. Stormfire has a romantic attraction to him. Romance Kragnos - Kragfire Kragnos is the god of Hatred, however, something about the little spike ball that was Stormfire made him envy affection. They both ended up starting an official relationship with each other for a while, but as Rebecca, Kragnos's old girlfriend, was revived and Stormfire began to fall for Fleetway again, they decided to split up and stay friends. They both still have slight romantic attraction still, but prefer not to be deceptive to the ones they love and remain friends. Fleetway - Fleetfire The most popular pairing for Stormfire, Stormfire finds the sweet hedgehog adorable and lovable. Stormfire doesn't start a relationship with him until later on in her life, but when they are friends, they're still somewhat intimate, hugging each other affectionately. Stormfire doesn't get very shy or anxious around him, but she does when others talk about him and her. Skullcracken - Skullfire Not an official pairing for Stormfire, but more of a Crack Pairing when both their owners were in a relationship. Gallery Stormfire.png|Stormfire The Hedgehog Stormfire the Hedgehog.png Trivia * Stormfire was originally a tiger. * Stormfire has a phobia of: Babies, Young Children, Bugs, Heights, Strangers, Crowds * Stormfire doesn't like humans and other aliens. * Stormfire owns a magical pet Blobfish named Blobby. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females